


Good old days

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's fluffy Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to be a cabin girl in Gol D. Roger's crew. Many years later, after hearing news about Shanks, you remember your time in Roger's crew, especially your friendship with the others cabin boys, Shanks and Buggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good old days

“Hey, (name), you’re all right?”

You turned around from your view of the sea to see one of your good friend. Like you, he was a member of Whitebeard’s crew. You smiled to reassure him.

“Yes, I’m ok. I’m just… nostalgic… Earing news about Shanks... It throws me back…

-Yeah, you were a cabin girl on Roger’s, like him, right?

-Yes… Me, Shanks and Buggy… What a team we were! I… I wonder how Buggy is doing. He was my best friend back then…”

Seeing that you were lost into your memories, your friend left, leaving you to remember an event that happened not so long before you, Shanks and Buggy decided to go on your own separate ways. You could clearly remember your two friends bickering on a random subject, like usual.

\----------------------------------------------

“North Pole!

-South Pole!

\- (Name)! Tell him that I’m right and that’s the North Pole that is colder!”

Buggy turned to you, pleading you with his eyes to take his side. Shanks pouted.

“No fair, (Name) always take your side…

-Not even true! (Name), tell him that he’s wrong!

-That would just prove my point…”

Your eyes moved from the red-haired young man the the blue-haired one as you smiled to yourself at their usual antics. You were about to say something when you saw Rayleigh intervene, separating and scolding the two boys. After, he turned to face you and said:

“You should try to put some sense into these two… At least you have a brain, unlike them. They seem to have only half a brain each…”

Barely a few minutes after this event, the lookout found the next boat you will pillage. It was easy, almost too easy, and you manage to get a nice treasure out of it. That night, you met Buggy outside, like usual. Shanks would probably join you soon, like always, but you took that chance to ask Buggy about the card you saw him steal.

“It’s a treasure card! A real one! And I’m gonna find it! You… you can come with me if you want. I wouldn’t mind having you in my crew when I leave… but… promise me to not tell anyone about the card…”

Before you could tell him if you wanted to be a part of his crew, Shanks joined you and Buggy rapidly hid the card.

“Am I interrupting something?”

He sat beside you and you three started to discuss about random things and especially about your future. 

“You know, Shanks, if you weren’t such an idealist, I would take you as my second on my ship…

-Me? I though you would offer this to (Name)! But now that I think of it… (Name) would probably be more than that, isn’t it?

-What are you talking about?”

You and Buggy answered to Shanks at the same time. You started to blush, as you had a small crush on Buggy for quite a while and though that you never talked of it with Shanks, you were pretty sure that he noticed. You were surprised to see a slight blush on Buggy’s cheeks as well. Shanks simply said:

“Well… I think that you would rather take her as your wife…

-Don’t… Don’t be silly, pirates don’t marry!”

This time, only Buggy answered. You noticed that Buggy’s face was pretty much the same shade of red as his nose and you were pretty sure that your face was as red as his.

“Well, maybe not your wife, then, but your lover or something… Like the captain and Rouge, or Rayleigh and Shakky. I mean… It’s kinda obvious that you like each other…”

Shanks noticed how Buggy and you seemed ready to kill him, so he rapidly changed the subject and started to talk about the “devil fruit” that was found. You saw a strange glint in Buggy’s eyes when Shanks said for how much they could sell the fruit but you didn’t really think anything of it… That’s it, until next morning when a really nervous Buggy woke you up.

“(Name)! Look! I got it! And I… I made this fake one. I’ll trick the others into thinking that I ate this fruit, but I will eat the fake one, then we’ll leave, sell the real devil fruit to buy our own boat and we’ll search for the treasure from the card! We’ll be rich!

-Wait… You did what? And… did you said “we”?

-Of course I said “We”… You… You gonna follow me, right?

-Oh Buggy… I’m so sorry… When you talked about leaving, I didn’t expect it to be so soon. I’m not ready to leave the Oro Jackson just yet. I’m not nearly strong enough.

-But… but… What about my plan… What about the treasure?

-Buggy, my dear friend, you need to follow your plan. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. 

-But what about you? What are you gonna do?

-I’ll stay here for now, I’ll grow stronger. We’ll meet again someday, I know we will. And then, I will join your crew.

-You swear?”

You smiled and put your hand to your heart.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.

-Ok… I guess…”

You didn’t like to see Buggy being so sad, but you knew you weren’t strong enough yet to leave Roger’s crew. That’s why you decided to give him a little goodbye gift. You grabbed his collar and gave him a short kiss on the lips. You could see a look of surprise and a blush on the blue-haired boy.

“What… What was that for?

-It was my goodbye kiss.”

The kiss has the expected effect. Buggy was now grinning, his cheeks turning pink.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your memories were interrupted by one of your crewmate. You had a mission. The captain had info on a treasure hid into a cave and he wanted you to check if that treasure was still there and if it was there, to watch it until morning when the crew wakes up and will be able to move it on board. It didn’t take you too long to find the cave and the treasure hid into it, so you installed yourself for the night. You were almost asleep when you heard steps. You drew your sword, ready to defend yourself if necessary. It was too dark to see if it was an intruder or one of your crewmate so you asked:

“State your name and intention!”

You moved just in time to escape a knife thrown at you. You attacked the intruder without hesitation and to your surprise, you sliced his arm off really easily. What happened next, though, was even more surprising. The arm didn’t fell on the ground. It started to float and suddenly, it flew right at you and grabbed your throat, making it difficult to breath. You tried to remove the hand from your throat, but it was no use.

“Gyahahaha! Swords are useless against me, woman! I can’t be cut!”

You recognised that laugh and that voice almost instantly. You manage to croak a few words:

“Buggy? It’s me!

-Heh? Do I know you? Gaah! It’s too damn dark around here, I can’t see!”

It was definitely Buggy. You saw his other hand fly to your lantern and bring it back, illuminating you two. He seemed to recognise you, because he released you.

“(Name), is that really you?”

He embraced you and you heard him sniff, like if he was trying to not cry. You gladly returned his hug.

“(Name)! I’m sorry, I didn’t recognise you! Are you all right?

-I’m fine, don’t worry. I have a question, though… How did you do that thing with your arms, is that a devil fruit?

-Yeah, it’s the chop-chop fruit. I can separate any part from my body. To make a short story, I ended up accidentally eating the real fruit we found so many years ago and left just after that.”

Seeing Buggy after so many years, you couldn’t be happier and you decided to show him. You gave him a short kiss on the lips.

“What… what was that for?

-It was a “it’s nice to see you again, I missed you” kiss?”

You smiled at him and you heard him chuckle.

“Does it mean that you gonna join my crew? If I remember correctly, you promised to join my crew when we meet again. That would mean now, right?

-Of course! I’m sure Whitebeard, my captain, will understand. I’ll just have to talk to him before leaving with you.

-Yeah, sure… WHAT? You… You’re in W… Whitebeard’s crew?”

Buggy quite literally fell into pieces before reforming himself. 

“Don’t worry, he’s pretty nice with his crew. Kinda like Roger. I’m sure he’ll be ok with it.”

Of course, you were right. Whitebeard let you leave with Buggy and he even gave you a good part of the treasure found in the cave as a goodbye gift. And of course, as Shanks had guessed years ago, you became Buggy’s lover.


End file.
